The Other Side
by quidditch-luvr06
Summary: Ok my first fan fic so here it goes! Summary- In an alternate universe it is Harry Potter's first day of Hogwarts and the worst thing is Draco has a twin! But could he actually be on The Other Side?
1. Only The Beginning

A/N: Please review to this with this being my first fan fiction ever written I am hoping for some ideas and help from everyone! If you have read this once I would suggest reading it again because I had to fix a lot of things after I had first posted!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course as usual I own nothing except for the name of Draco's twin brother oh and all my other cool stuff at home that I own too!  
  
Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express with his two new friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, to look up and admire the wonderful, but humungous, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stepping down, Harry saw a familiar face.  
"All first years this way," Said the very tall man, at least the size of six men, from afar. Harry walked up to the large man with his two new friends beside him, who both looked rather pale.  
"Hello Hagrid," Harry said in confident voice.   
"Why hello, Harry. All first years this way," he yelled out across the sea of students a second time.  
"How do you know this giant?" Ron whispered to Harry with a frightened look upon his face.  
"Oh, he came and got me from my aunt and uncle when they wouldn't let me to read my acceptance letter," said Harry looking up at the magnificent castle.  
Harry watched as more frightened students filed up behind them. Hagrid looked to see if everyone was hopefully accounted for and then waved his extremely large hand to signal for them all to follow.   
Harry looked around, wondering how they would be getting up to the school. Finally, after at least 20 minutes of walking, the group came up to a large lake with at least one hundred boats sitting by the side.   
"We'll start with four to a boat," said Hagrid happily.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went together into the boat closest to them and so did a plump little boy with his green toad.   
"Who are you?" Hermione asked the boy eagerly.  
"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said slowly.  
"Well Neville, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," Harry watched as Neville's eyes became almost the size of cue balls, and suddenly shot up towards his forehead.  
"I have heard of you, you're the kid that killed You-Know-Who," he stammered. Harry just nodded and looked out the side of the boat hopping no one else would point him out.  
"Well, no one knows for sure if he's really dead," said Hermione sharply in a matter-of-factly way.  
Finally as the boats hit the shore and everyone filed out Harry was able to see how big the castle really was. Hagrid, who seemed to get there before all the students, helped everyone out of their boats and onto dry land.  
Everyone then just stood there in a huge crowd waiting for until all the other first years had left their boats. Seeing that there were no more people in the boats Hagrid led them all to the tall entrance doors of the castle.  
When they got to the stairs of the entrance hall they saw an older woman waiting for them at the top.   
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," said the mysterious woman.  
She turned to the group of scared students and said, "Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall and soon you will be entering the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family you will earn house points for all the good things that you do throughout the year and you will lose points for misbehaving. I shall be back when we are ready for you."   
Professor McGonagall turned on her heal and strode into the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her. While Harry was waiting for her to return he heard an odd voice behind him.  
"So it is true, what they are saying - Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."  
Harry turned to see two boys that both looked exactly the same. One was apparently the leader of the two, the one that had talked, walked over with his brother not far behind him, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is my brother Damien Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle."   
Ron just stood there giving him a menacing look. "Who are you to be looking at me like that? Oh, wait let me guess red hair and that awful hand- me-down robe you are most definitely a Weasley," Draco gave a snigger and turned to look to Harry. "You know you don't want to be downsized by hooking up with friends like this. Join us and you will never fall short of victory every time." Sticking his hand out he gave a proud nod towards his brother and friends.  
"No thanks, I think I'm capable of choosing my own friends," said Harry boldly and with an angered look on his face Draco strutted off with his friends and Damien, who was trying hard not to laugh, following behind.  
"Well, you can certainly tell who got the evil genes out of those two," said Ron sarcastically watching them leave from there.  
McGonagall came back through the tall doors and Harry saw her look over the crowd of children, "They are ready, so if you will please follow me," she said with a determined voice and again spun around on her heal to show the students to the great hall, "Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts."


	2. The Unknown Member

A/N: Thank you to those of you whom reviewed to my last chapter! I am sorry that the last chapter took so long to get just right, but things just did not want to cooperate with me at the time!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, just the name of Draco's twin brother and all my cool stuff!  
  
As all the first years filed into the Great Hall they looked around, seeing four long tables with the four house symbols in front and a bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky.   
They walked behind Professor McGonagall until she reached the stairs. There she turned around facing the hall.   
"Wait here," she said softly. They all watched as she walked up the centre steps, past the long staff table, and into another room.   
When she emerged from the room they noticed that she had a four- legged stool in one hand and a battered old hat in the other. She placed down the stool in the center of the platform, and laid the hat on top.   
"When your name is called out you are to come up, place the hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses," she said opening a very large scroll.  
Professor McGonagall went through the names of many people Harry did not know, until Hermione was called.   
"Hermione Granger," she called out. Hermione sat on the stool McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it ripped to life. The hat had a clear look of thought on its unusually shaped face.   
"Hmm good mind... Gryffindor!" It announced as the Gryffindor table rose in applause. Harry watched as Hermione made her way to the table and sat while Fred or maybe it was George, gave her a pat on the back.  
"Gregory Goyle," McGonagall said loudly as the applause died down. Everyone watched as he stepped up to the stool and with an odd smile on his face sat down.   
"I think I know just the perfect place for you...Slytherin!" Now the group looked to the table at the end of the hall that had just risen in applause.  
"Ronald Weasley," came McGonagall's voice again.  
Harry mouthed the words, "Good Luck," when Ron gave him a look of worry. As Ron sat on the stool he almost fell off from fright when the hat snorted to life once more.  
"Ah, another Weasley, I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" Again the Gryffindor table roared to life as Ron took the seat opposite Hermione, and while the other twin watched his brother take a seat next to him.  
"Vincent Crabbe," came the eager voice again. Everyone again turned towards the group and watched as he made his way to the stool. He looked down at Goyle who gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.   
"I believe ... Slytherin!" Called out the hat once more. While Crabbe walked over to his seat he shook hands with a bunch of the other boys at the table.   
"Harry Potter," came the now chocking voice of McGonagall. As Harry began the walk towards the stairs everyone had stood and turned to see if they had heard correctly. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting proudly, and then he had a thought; if the lackeys are there then the Malfoy brothers will most likely be put there too. When the hat was placed on his head he watched as the tip moved out of his sight.  
"Difficult, very difficult," said the old Sorting hat.   
"Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin," pleaded Harry.   
"Not Slytherin, eh? You have a strong mind and Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness. You would definitely do well there." Said the wise, old hat.   
"Please, please not Slytherin," Harry pleaded once more.   
"Well if you insist ... Gryffindor!" Again the Gryffindor table roared in applause, all of them on their feet, and even McGonagall seemed to be smiling. Harry went over to the table and sat down next to his friends with a huge smile on his face, now knowing he would get to stay with his new friends.   
"Draco Malfoy," called McGonagall with her usual voice back again. Harry suddenly turned at the sound of the name, and he watched Draco strutting his way up to the stool. Harry watched as he sat with a very rye smile on his face and lightly placed the sorting hat upon his head.   
"Slytherin!" The hat called barely having to touch Draco's oily white hair. Draco strutted yet again this time towards the Slytherin table and took a seat next to one of his lackeys.   
"Damien Malfoy," called McGonagall. Damien, looking very confident, and giving his brother a wink sat down on top of the stool.   
"Hmm another difficult one," observed the hat, "but I think...Gryffindor!"


	3. The Unknown Roommate

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I have been busy reading my summer books for school! I know it's weird to have homework during summer but hey my school is weird! Also I ran into a bit of writer's block! Anyway thank you all for the Reviews you are all very helpful!   
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the name of Draco's twin brother.  
  
All of the students suddenly turned and looked at Gryffindor, all except for Draco whom was staring angrily at the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table stared oddly and dumbfounded but finally got the hint and slowly stood up and began clapping as the confused Damien made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked to Ron who just shrugged and stared at his empty plate holding his stomach.  
Finally, as the last person was called and sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, returning them to the room off the hall.  
The students now all watched as Dumbledore, whom Harry had learned all about on the train, rose from his seat, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like a few words before we feast. First off, all first years are to remain out of the forbidden forest at all times. Secondly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death." Harry stayed alert as he heard some of his fellow first year girls gasp, "Now if that is all, please enjoy your feast," He added and with a wave of his hand mountains of food appeared in front of everyone.  
As they all sat and ate Harry looked down the table and noticed Damien with a sad look on his face. He looked towards Ron who was now pigging out on everything within his arms reach.  
Again he decided to look back to Damien who was now longingly looking towards the Slytherin table where Draco, every 5 minutes or so after bragging about his parents, would give a really nasty look towards Damien as if he had asked to have been put there.  
Harry suddenly gave Ron a jab in the side and then nodded towards Damien who wasn't even eating, just stirring his food idly around on his plate. Ron gave Harry another shrug and continued with his food. Realizing Ron wasn't interested; Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to enjoy the feast.  
Once the feast was over, all the prefects stood by their house table and waited until no one but the staff, prefects, and first years remained. Percy stood waiting for the Slytherins to be led out so they could be on their way.  
"Okay Gryffindor first years, follow me," Percy said as he walked across the giant Great Hall into the corridors, "Okay everyone this is the way to all the corridors of the school. I would be careful of the stairs; they change at the oddest times." The students continued to follow Percy up the many staircases, looking out in awe at the true magnificence of the castle. The group eventually stopped in front of a portrait that everyone knew as the Fat Lady.   
"Password?" Asked the fat lady smartly.  
"Cabbit Draconus," stated Percy confidently. As he said this the fat lady's portrait swung open and he waved for the first years to enter.  
Walking in he halted in front of the dormitory stairs and turned to face the students, "Where you are standing now is called the common room. Only Gryffindor students are allowed to enter here. Up these stairs are the dormitories, the boys are up the left and the girls are up the right. At the top of the stairs will stand about three lists, which is where you will be able to find out your room number and whom you will be rooming with. You will find that all of your belongings have been taken up for you. Now I suggest you get a good night sleep, classes start tomorrow morning."  
As the boys and girls split up in their proper ways Harry walked up the left hand stairs with Ron. Suddenly looking back he saw Damien walking sloppily up the stairs with no one talking to him and not exactly making any effort to talk to anyone either.  
"I really feel sorry for him being in here. His brother looked like he would rather not have a brother than have one in Gryffindor," said Harry softly to Ron.  
"Well my dad used to work with his father and from what I've heard his father will probably disown him for this, and it's not even his fault," added Ron. At the top of the stairs stood the list of rooms for the first years.  
"Hope we get together," said Ron.  
"Me too," Harry replied. Looking through the second list Harry found his name along with Ron's under room number 335.  
"Shall we see who we are roomed with?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Sure." Said Harry.  
_Upon the list they read: Room 335: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Nevile Longbottom-   
_ "Damien Malfoy!"


	4. The First Class

_A/N: Hey everyone sorry its been a while on this chapter school has started for me and I signed up for too many honors courses, but not like I am dropping them anytime soon! Anyway enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: As always I own nothing just the name of Draco's brother, and whoever else I feel like making pop out of thin air...lol not really._

"Damien Malfoy!" They both said aloud at the same time, but with all the noise around them, nothing could be heard. Harry and Ron both looked over at Damien who was slowly but surely trying to find his name on list #1. Harry and Ron snuck off to their room hoping to get there before everyone else.

"What were they thinking?" Ron asked in a whisper as they came to their door.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know how they assign the rooms," Harry added, opening the door and taking a seat on one of the beds in the back, while Ron took the one across from him.

Harry woke up the next morning with a flash of red hair in his face.

"Harry wake up, we are going to be late." Harry arose suddenly realizing what happened, the day before _wasn't_ just some crazy dream of his. He got out of bed and pulled on his robes.

Harry and Ron ran down to breakfast together, surprised they actually found the Great Hall again. They received their schedule to find that they would first have Transfiguration with the all too famous Professor McGonagall.

Scarfing down their breakfasts they left to try and find their first class.

When the bell rang they were still somewhat lost, so when they finally found it they were actually relieved to see the Gryffindor robes of the many students already taking notes. Walking in they saw two empty seats in the front and an orange cat glancing from atop the Professor's desk.

"Could you imagine if McGonagall knew we were late," Ron stated as they walked toward the open desks.

Suddenly the orange cat leaped toward them and turned into Professor McGonagall herself. Ron's eyes grew to the size of cue balls while McGonagall just stared down at the boys.

"Well boys, maybe if I turned one of you into a pocket watch the two of you might actually be on time," she said with her trademark stare.

"But we got lost," retaliated Ron quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Then perhaps a map, though you shouldn't need one to find your seats." And with that she made her way back to her desk with Harry and Ron taking their seats in the front.

Harry, suddenly remembering Damien, whom was now sitting next to Seamus, seemed to be a lot happier. There also seemed to be the fact that Gryffindor had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and not Slytherin, where his brother, Draco, happened to be.

Just as everyone finished taking the days notes the bell rang. Harry and Ron both pulled out their schedule and found that the next class of the day upon the small slips of paper suddenly came to them as a shock. Not only was their next class, Potions, led by the Head of Slytherin House, but also they had it with the Slytherins and all their snickery.

They both turned to Damien, who just now looked at his schedule and became sad.

Harry knew he was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, but figuring he wouldn't feel like talking right now, decided to wait until tonight. He then grabbed his bag and following after Ron, heading for Potions.


	5. Life In Potions Class

A/N: Sorry I am taking so long on these chapters. I am going crazy with school work I think I am about to die from so much! Anyway enjoy this chapter with the famous Potions class! ;)

Disclaimer: I only own the name of Draco's brother which took me forever to think of! :)

Harry and Ron followed the crowd of Gryffindor students, including Damien, into the dark Potions room. They took a seat towards the back of the classroom considering they had all ready found out all there was to know about Professor Snape, and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Hermione took a seat on the other side of Ron, and pulled out her potion's book.

Harry looked up and saw Damien standing in the aisle of the room, most likely realizing that he was the only one standing, and there was only one seat left free on the Gryffindor side of the room.

Harry looked around to find the empty seat, and suddenly he realized that he wasn't on the end of the row, there was one more seat next to him. Damien slowly took his seat, with Draco watching his every move from across the room.

Before Draco could make a move, or even snicker, the door burst open and in came the devil himself, Professor Snape.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class," said Snape, making his way up to his desk, and sneering at the Gryffindor side, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. It seems that some of you have come here with enough confidence to not pay attention."

Harry had been sitting there accurately taking notes on every word Snape was saying. Getting a tap on his shoulder from Ron, he looked up to see Snape staring down at him. That's all he needed, to get in trouble twice in the same day.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," Snape added with a sneer, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to infusible wormwood?" As the words came out of his mouth Hermione's hand shot up high in the air, but Snape just ignored her.

"Where would you locate a bezoar?" he continued. Hermione continued to shake her hand in the air, and as always Snape continued to ignore her.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Harry just shook his head as Hermione shook her hand around in the air. "Well, it seems that fame isn't everything," Snape said with a sneer and made his way to the front of the class, to continue his lecture.

As the class took notes on some basic ingredients of potions, Damien didn't say a word. Draco looked back probably between each page to give a snicker towards Damien and Harry.

Harry knew he was probably thinking they were really close friends due to them sitting together, but that was what Harry had planned for later wasn't it?

After the class felt like they had been sitting in the stuffy dungeon room for four hours everyone had finished taking notes, even Damien. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at their schedules and were glad to see that they had lunch next, and then their first flying lesson.

Hearing the bell ring to end class, everyone got up in a big rush to get to the Great Hall for something to eat.

Harry watched Damien walk out sadly and head up the stairs from the dungeons. Finally Ron, Harry, and Hermione made it out into the light again, following Damien to the Great Hall for some well earned food.

Inside they took their seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table and watched as Ron stuffed everything within arm's reach into his mouth.

Damien was sitting down the table a bit, along side Seamus, who seemed to be trying to turn water into rum. With a puff of smoke the water just exploded. And fortunately for Seamus, the mail owls seemed to come to deliver their mail.

Ron got a box from his mom and a copy of the Daily Profit. Harry looked around and noticed that a large brown owl dropped a red envelope by Damien, and hearing everyone gasp had to ask Ron, "What is that?"

"That's a howler!" Ron said with shock.

Everyone watched as Damien slowly pulled the top of the envelope, and the screams of what could be known as the voice of Lucius Malfoy came from within it.

A/N: HAHAHA you have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens to Damien, and what his father has to say! Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.


	6. The Confrontation

A/N: I know this is a little fast compared to how long it has taken me to get these out before, but currently I am in the process of reading _The Scarlet Letter _for my AP English class. Plus writer's block doesn't help very much either, but like y'all really care to know that right? You just want to know what happens to poor little Damien!

Disclaimer: I only own the name of Draco's brother everything else belongs to the all mighty J.K. Rowling.

As the red envelope flew open in front of Damien's head. The voice of Lucius Malfoy was heard loud and clear throughout the Great Hall. "What were you thinking ending up in Gryffindor? Our entire family has been in Slytherin, and you had to go and ruin it. Why couldn't you have followed by Draco and gone with him. Don't expect to be coming home for the Christmas and Easter Holidays because we are planning to tell the family that both of you are in Slytherin. We don't need your red and gold robes and things to be brought around here." Finally the letter burst into flames, and Damien just sat there stunned at what had just been said to him.

No one could figure out what any of this meant. That Draco was also stuck here at Hogwarts over the holidays or that it was just Damien staying. Besides that fact Draco seemed to just stare at Damien after the letter burst. He had apparently gotten a not as embarrassing letter from his father that talked about he should have watched out for his brother, and made sure that he got into Slytherin to go along with the rest of the family.

Harry felt really bad for Damien, but couldn't really concentrate when he saw the Prophet that had been brought for Ron. Asking Ron if he could take a look, now that the Great Hall seemed to go back to its normal chattiness, Harry red through the front page.

"Oh my goodness, Gringotts has been broken into!" Harry said aloud to his two friends. As his words ended they both hovered over the paper reading what happened. Harry repeated what he had just read to them and stopped looking surprised after he had read 713. "That is the vault that me and Hagrid stopped at that day at Gringotts. He took some kind of small package out of this vault," Harry added after reading.

"Well whatever he took out someone else must be interested in it also," Hermione added in quickly.

"I wonder what could be that interesting that so many people are after it," Harry put in after Hermione's statement. Ron still sat there staring at the paper trying to understand what had gone on.

Fortunately, for poor Damien everyone was too excited about there first flying lesson coming up after lunch that no one was bothering too much about his the howler that had just screamed out his father's furious voice. With that the bell rang quickly for the lunch period to be over, with Gryffindor and Slytherin first years off to their first flying lesson. Harry still saw the look of despair on Damien's face not only from the howler, but now they had another class to go the year through with Slytherins.

The class filed out onto the field where the lessons were to be held for today. As always Gryffindors were on one side and Slytherins were on the other. They had no enjoyment in mingling together. Madam Hooch came onto the field, and all the students gave a slight smile at her hair which looked like she had stuck her finger in a toaster, if she even knew what one was. "Alright everyone walk up to the right side of your broom," Madam Hooch said walking up and down the isle in the middle. "Okay now put your right hand out and say _up_ and the broom should fly up into your hand. On my whistle one...two...three!" The whistle sounded and many kids started saying up, but as Harry, Draco, and Damien all said it their brooms soared into their hands. Harry was just as shocked as everyone else around him, but Draco seemed to be very confident in what just happened and Damien just kind of stared.

The next part of the lesson was to start flying. They all knew because the older students had told them all about it. With a certain two saying you had to fly to the moon as a test grade on the first day (A/N: I am sure we all know who they are). "Okay mount your brooms and hold on tightly. We don't need anyone falling of the back end. Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off lightly hovering for a moment then come back down. Ready one...two...three," the whistle sounded and at that Neville Longbottom flew into the air, but was also quite high. At that the broom took off flying out and over some of the towers of Hogwarts. As the broom whipped back around Neville fell off catching on a statue and falling to the ground. Madam Hooch ran quickly over to him saying he had a broken wrist, and quickly picked him up in order to get him to the hospital wing. "If anyone takes a single broom off the ground I promise I will see to it that the person is expelled," Madam Hooch added as she walked towards the castle entrance.

Harry turned around and saw Draco holding the remembrall that Neville had just gotten from his grandmother over the mail. "Give it back Draco," Harry yelled walking over.

"Well had he not dropped it I wouldn't have to be picking it up for him would I?" Draco said with a snicker.

"Come on Draco just give it back," Harry had heard this come from a voice behind him, and turning around saw Damien. That was probably the only time Harry had heard him actually talk. "Why do you have to be so mean to the poor kid just because he has bad luck?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! No wonder father is practically disowning you he knew you would change after you became a Gryffindor I just didn't want to believe it. I guess I should have listened to him when he sent me that letter. I no longer know you as my brother," Draco added hopping on his broom and flying into the air. Harry slipped onto his broom and followed Draco into the air. Even after many people tried to keep him from going. "Let's see how about hiding this up on a roof," Draco said aloud to himself as Harry flew up to him.

"Give it back Draco before I knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled at Draco right as Draco flung the Remembrall across the field. Harry flew quickly after it getting in front of it, and suddenly caught it directly in front of the window to Professor McGonagall's office. As Harry landed with the Remembrall in hand all the Gryffindor's crowded around him, even Damien and with an evil look to Draco, went to give Harry a congratulatory hand shake.

At that second McGonagall had just walked up motioning Harry to follow her. Feeling he had just blew it followed her toward the entrance.

A/N: Now I know it's not much of a cliff hanger because we all know what happens when he goes in...unless you haven't read the books which I doubt! Well hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

-Nikki


	7. The Basics

A/N: Sorry to all about this taking so long. School in INSANE!!!! Plus my counselor is really confusing me with all this class changing stuff. Now she is saying that I can get into Physics from Chemistry 2 since I have such good grades in everything else. Well I doubt any of you care about that. ON TO THE STORY...

Disclaimer: Oh and as always I own absolutely nothing except for the name of Draco's brother, so no stealing!

All the students watched as Harry followed behind Professor McGonagall through the entrance hall doors. Once inside he continued to follow her through many dark corridors scared of where she was taking him, and what was going to happen to him.

As they finally hit a class room, McGonagall turned to him with a quick "Stay Here" and stepped into the doorway of the classroom. Outside Harry could hear the squeaky, stuttering voice of his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel. Professor McGonagall walked back out of the classroom now followed by another student. Was he in trouble too?

"Harry this is Oliver Wood," she said turning to Wood with a smile. "Wood I have found you a seeker." Harry was shocked to hear that he was something called "a seeker." He had been waiting for the words "you're expelled" to come from the Professor.

Wood now had the smile of a champion spread across his face. Giving Harry a strong handshake and thanking the Professor and went back inside his classroom nearly ready to jump up and down for joy.

Harry still seemed a little confused about what had just happened. Why was he not expelled? What was a seeker? These were all questions about to be answered by the Professor after he has to follow her back to her office. "Harry you may be wondering what just happened. Well I saw you on your broom when you caught that remembrall, and you seem to have great skill on a broom. Since our old seeker has graduated I want you to be on the Quidditch team as seeker. Wood will teach you everything possible about playing Quidditch. You will be the youngest Quidditch player this school has had in a century. Now go back to class I believe you have missed the rest of flying, but should make it in time for your next lesson." She waved him off and very excited Harry left for his next class with hopes to find Ron on the way.

Harry finally had caught up with Ron and was able to tell him everything that went on after McGonagall had come and pulled him away. Ron for the longest time had been scared that Harry had been expelled and sent home. He feared the thought of never being able to talk to Harry again. Ron of course was definitely excited for Harry after hearing that he was not only alive, but now an official part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Fred and George of course had to put their two cents in also with congratulations to Harry and a few words of people disappearing.

After a few more classes they had the chance to go eat dinner. Surprised to see that the little spat between the Malfoys hadn't left that minds of all the first years. Who now were telling all the older years about Draco disowning his brother for standing up to him. As everyone quieted down to get food Harry noticed that Damien was not really sitting alone anymore. A lot of older year students were asking him about what had happened. Harry had finally decided that he was going to have to talk to Damien sooner or later, and knew it had to be that night before they went to sleep.

Throughout the entire dinner Draco seemed to not look very happy with his brother with evil stairs going that way every few minutes. Also it seemed that a lot of the Gryffindor students were laughing at him. What kind of a come back was that for a person who was standing up for a fellow house member? Most students would have been expecting a full out duel right there. As the many students finished up with their dinner they were making their ways to their own common rooms. Harry and Ron decided to do the same after they saw that most people were gone except for Damien and a couple Ravenclaw students.

As they got to their room Damien soon followed. After a few rounds of wizard's chess with Ron, and failing miserably at it, he went to get ready for bed. Suddenly he remembered that he had planned to thank Damien for helping him earlier. Seeing Damien reading a book on his own bed Harry decided to make his way over.

A/N: Okay Okay I know not exactly my best chapter so far! But hey I can't help that school is messing with my brain!!!! Plus it is getting way too close to finals GGGGRRRR!!! Well anyways REVIEW PEOPLE I really need them! I haven't gotten a review in so long I think I'll cry! sniff


	8. Late Night Talk

A/N: Hey all sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been having computer problems. Plus it's not that if I had had it I would have been able to write because i have also been going through major writers block. You know its amazing what ideas come to mind when you aren't getting any sleep. It is now 3:15 am on a now Wednesday morning, so maybe some writing will help me get some sleep since I didn't get any last night! Anyway onto the story...

As Harry made the short walk to the other side of the room Damien suddenly closed his book looking very satisfied. Looking over at Harry he noticed him about 3/4's of the way to his bed. "Oh hi Harry," Damien said quickly hoping that Harry was indeed on the way to see him.

"Hey Damien, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out on the field earlier today," Harry said continuing to walk toward Damien.

"Oh no problem pal. Draco is a majopr jerk anyway heis the favorite out of both of us. It wasn't a surprise for me when he got to Slytherin and I got in here," he said tossing his book on top of his trunk.

"What were you reading?" Harry wondered to see if they had any ofthe same interest.

"Hogwarts, A History," Damien said with confidence as Harry made his way to look at the large, beaten book.

"You and Hermione with this crazy book."

"She reads it too?"

"I don't think I have heard a sentence out of her that didn't ende in 'Hogwarts, A History.'" They both laughed for a bit and talked mainly about Damien's parents and what it was like for him before he came to Hogwarts.

Harry was finally happy to just have someone that didn't want to know all about his life the second they learned his name. It was odd how Damien seemed to understand that Harry was so sick of being asked about Voldemorte and his life before Hogwarts that he would rather kill himself than tell it again. With the long conversation drawing to a close they suddenly realized that it was now 1:30 in the morning and that the entire dorm was asleep. "Wow I didn't realize how long we had talked we better get some sleep or we won't be ready for class tomorrow," Damien said quickly.

"Yeah I am looking sooo forward to history of magic," Harry said in a sarcastic voice with a laugh, and went to his own bed for a good morning of sleep.

As they whole dorm woke with a start at the sound of beating on the door. All the sudden they heard the voice of their favorite prefect, Percy, come through the door. "Wake up all, breakfast is in twenty." They could hear Percy walk away from their door and go to the one next door. He did the same thing there, and in order to make sure he didn't come back they all got up and scrambled to their trunks.

They all walked to breakfast together, including Damien, and took the usual spots. Harry was so tired from staying up late that he almost fell asleep in his eggs. "Harry, are you okay mate?" Ron asked giving Harry a slight nudge.

"Oh yeah Ron I'm fine I just talked to Damien for a long time last night."

"Yeah I noticed you two kept me up until 11 last night with all your laughing." Harry gave a slight laugh and picked at his food for a second until Hermione got there perky as always. She had a knack for being a morining person no matter who else wasn't she really didn't care.

"Harry you better eat you have quidditch practice with Wood today," Hermione stated looking at Harry pick at his food.

"What if I make a fool of myself on a broom, and what if I can't learn the concept of all this."

"Harry you won't make a fool of yourself! Come with me after classes and I will show you why. I would right now, but I only have ten minutes before class is supposed to start." With that Hermione grabbed a peice of toast and left.

"That girl is so persistant to be to class early isn't she?" Damien asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah she's carzy like that," Ron said with a laugh and continued to eat everything within reach. Harry just sat there and stared into space, still not touching his food. What could Hermione possibly need to show him that won't make him nervous?

A/N: Well it is now 5:52 am Wednesday. I am going to go get some sleep...I hope. I have an hour before I have to wake up for school, so I will either sleep or stare at the ceiling for an hour. I am taking a guess and saying that it will be the later.


End file.
